The Vampire Diaries
by JrQueen04
Summary: This was a piece of Creative Writting for GCSE. Its about Amy, a normal teenager who dreams of a mysterious man, when he turns up at her school she discovers his haunting identity. rubish summary, fisrt fanfic, so please be nice.
1. Life

Claire Snoad

Creative Writing – short story

Vampire Diaries 

November 

I woke again from the same dream, sitting in my maths class watching a black figure enter. I'd had this dream for a week now, every time the same one never seeing his face. Sitting in the dark of my bedroom listening to my parents talk quietly downstairs, usually they talked about me thinking I was asleep, this morning was no exception.

"Maybe she should see a psychiatrist" my dad said quietly. He worked as a banker, but he wasn't as stuck up as my mum, her answer was no surprise.

"No, we've talked about this, she'll grow out of it anyway they aren't as frequent as they were" this obviously meant – what will the neighbours think, if we ignore them they might go away- fat chance, my visions came nearly every night, I just never told them.

"I'm worried, its unnatural but I must say they do come in handy" was dads reply I knew what he meant of course, it always came In handy when he was picking a horse at the bookies and I picked the winner, then he thought my "gift" was wonderful.

"George we aren't wasting money on a psychiatrist, when we don't need one" my mother said sharply.

I knew that was it, her word was final always had been always would. So I got up nosily. Walking down the stairs, I stifled a yawn. The marble floor was cold against my bear feet and my painted toe nails were a contrast against my purple pyjamas. My parents greeted me in the usual way asked how I slept, careful not to mention any dreams. Dad was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping his coffee and reading the paper the way he did every morning, looking up only when he was addressed. Mum was busy fussing over what to give me for breakfast, toast or cereal. The letter box went.

"Get that will you Amanda dear" mum asked putting some bread in the toaster" I hated it when she called me Amanda, my name was Amy and had been for many years only she called me that, dad gave up years ago.

Walking in after getting the mail I handed it to dad. Bills and a postcard from our cousins in Spain.

"Thanks Amy" he said. I ate my toast. At 7.30 dad left for work, kissing mum on the check and ruffling me hair. Clutching his briefcase, telling us he'd be home at 6, he went through the front door go. I drank my glass of orange juice and went to get ready for school, the dreary uniform of Eton with its white shirt and green tie was on my bed; the cloning uniform. I put my hair into the usual ponytail and hurried downstairs. A quick glance at the clock told me that it was 8.30, time to go. Telling mum to have a good day I left. Jazz, my best friend was the only sane person in my life or rather she was the only one who kept me sane. We met at her house, she was late at usual and her brother gave us a lift to school, so that we wouldn't be late. My first class was maths.

That was the one that changed my life forever.


	2. Stranger

Chapter 2 - STory

I got to class just in time, and took my seat at the back; I was near Angel, my mad friend in my mad world. Mrs Evans was already into a rant about our homework and lateness that she didn't noticed the door opening and a tall figure walked into the classroom. He was tall, very pale and had brown hair. Every girl in the class stuck their heads up at once, new eye candy. I must admit even I was a little bit curious about this stranger.

"Can I help you" Mrs Evans asked, irritated for being disturbed.

"Hi I'm Tristan Jones" he said quietly "I'm new".

"Oh, of course you are, well welcome to Eton, Mr Jones" was Mrs Evans reply, a little calmer, now that she understood. "Well, if you'd like to take a seat, next to Amy there at the back"

Everyone turned to face me. He caught sight and walked towards the desk. I took my bag of the seat next to me so that he could sit down. This he did with such grace, even with all the fascinated eyes upon him.

Mrs Evans started talking about algebra. The rest of us struggling to pay attention, extremely hard with a new "hottie" in the class.

"Hey" he said when the work had been set. "I'm Tristan Jones" he smiled pleasantly flashing his pearly white teeth; they set me on edge for some reason.

"Amy Knight" I answered returning the smile. "How are you enjoying Eton then"? He was so handsome.

"Well it's different from America, I mean, the uniforms" his eyes were sad, I guessed memories were flashing through his mind.

"You come from America?" Finally someone from my home. My parents had moved me to England when I was 7, and I hated them for it.

"Yeah, Phoenix." he smiled.

"Cool, so did I, we moved here when I was seven" he seemed happier when I said this and his pale blue eyes shined. "Why did you leave?"

"My parents thought it was time to move on … we don't like to stay in one place to long". I could tell that he was bitter about moving, I knew exactly how he felt.

The bell went all too soon. I asked him what class he had next, he had PE like I did, as he didn't know the way showed him. I left him outside the boy's gym and proceeded to walk to the girls. Trying not to think of the fact that we were playing basketball, I hated sport not to mention I was terrible at it.

After a class of humiliation, I walked as fast as I could to get to the boys gym, I don't know why I was so obsessed with seeing him again, because he was from America, or was it something else.


	3. Kiss

Chapter 3

He was standing there waiting for me; I was about to go over, when I noticed who was behind him. Simon Newton, the biggest jerk in history of the world. I had nothing to say to him; or rather I did but didn't have the guts to.

"Hey Amy wait up" Simon called, trying to sound cool. I kept walking but he caught up with me. "Amy, stop, slow down I want to talk"

"Really… I don't" I replied bitterly, starting to walk even faster.

"Amy" came the voice that I wasn't expecting to hear, but glad to anyway. Tristan had caught up easily with Simon and me.

"Who are you?" asked Simon, looking confused and annoyed at the interference.

"Tristan Jones, nice to meet you" he said this, politely and even extended his hand, with a dashing grin.

Simon stared at him and then replied, "Simon Newten, what do you want" he said this with a cold tone, as if daring him to reply.

"Amy, you ok?" he asked ignoring the threatening greeting from Simon.

"I'm fine" I answered looking between them; I could tell Simon was fighting the urge to rip Tristan's head off but my saviour looked like he couldn't care less. "Are you lost?" I was impressed.

"Yes, can you show me the way to the canteen, please" he paused glancing at Simon "if you're not too busy".

I smiled and started walking, pulling Tristan with me, Simon starred after us with a look of pure anger on his face. As soon as we were far enough as possible, I turned towards Tristan "Thanks, I owe you one"

"No worries what's his problem anyway?" his eyes met mine and I ended up telling him everything that had happened, how Simon had kissed another girl at the prom, not realizing I was there. He was really sympathetic and without realizing what I was doing my lips touched his in a delicate kiss, they were cold as ice, but fitted mine perfectly


	4. Fighting

Chapter 4 – Human?

I couldn't believe what I was doing; I'd known him for half a day. I walked off embarrassed. He looked after me but I didn't stop. I took refuge in the girl's bathroom.

Luckily he wasn't in any of my other classes apart from art and even then he couldn't sit next to me. I tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible, which was harder than it looked.

When I met Jazz after school, I noticed that Simon's mob were standing in a circle round something or someone, assuming it was a year seven I went over to investigate or even interfere. Jazz walked home. Simon was fighting, not a year 7 but Tristan. However the weirdest part was that Tristan was running rings around him, I'd never seen anyone who could stand against Simon before, he was the best fighter in the school.

"STOP!" I screamed, pushing my way through the now even bigger crowd, "What's going on?" They both stopped.

Simon had a black eye but Tristan didn't have a scratch on him. "You're both pathetic" I yelled storming off.

Tristan obviously wanted to feel my wrath as he followed me and tried to explain it.

"It was my fault really; I asked him if he'd seen you?" he kept his head down while he spoke "Then he started saying that If I ever kissed or looked at you again he would kill me" I didn't say anything but looked up, he continued "so I laughed and walked away, but he shoved me and…" He looked up at me hopefully. "I'm sorry"

"You shouldn't have retaliated" I said trying to keep my face stone like, I wasn't fooling him, he knew I was seeing his side.

"I have problems with my temper, Amy; I can't control it…sometimes." He paused and then said "It's just who I am".

"Who are you?" I asked, we weren't at school anymore, I hadn't realised we were even walking. He didn't reply and continued to look down. "Who are you Tristan?"

"What do you mean?" his voice sounded strong but his eyes that told me I had hit a nerve.

"There is something about you that isn't natural." I stared at his face it was deciding whether to answer. "You can tell me."

"If I tell you something, you have to _swear_never to tell anyone… promise" his face was now deadly serious. I nodded, a little alarmed but cool. "I'm not a human being"


	5. Truth?

He paused unsure how to go on.

"What do you mean, you're not a human being?" my voice shook a little bit, I was unsure what he meant and afraid. "If you're not human, what are you…an alien?"

His laugh shocked me, "Not exactly, I'm from Earth, what I mean is…I'm a creature and a man, an evil, deadly, creature" his words were cold and filled with self-loathing.

"You mean like a werewolf" He was playing a game with me, a mind game.

He looked repulsed, "Yuck no, but your close, I'm technically mythical if that helps" the game was ending now.

"What then, what are you, a zombie" I started to play along, "No even better a…vampire?" I was sure this was a joke, but his face seemed so sincere. He looked at me with wide eyes and simple said

"Yes"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah right" he continued to look at me, his eyes pleading with me to believe him. "Oh my god, your not joking with me are you, but you can't be" This made no sense whatsoever, but in a weird way I wanted to believe him. "Tell me you're joking" I was pleading with him. "You can't be, this is absurd"

He stared at me and then said, "I wish I was Amy, more than anything in the world, I wish is wasn't… a monster" his eyes were so full of sorrow, it was heart breaking. This was madness how would I ever come to times with this. That the boy who appeared in my dreams. That the boy I had kissed.

The boy I loved was a Vampire.


End file.
